


Чёрное

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Dark, Female Crona (Soul Eater), Gen, Heavy Angst, Pre-Canon, Suicide thoughts, Triggers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: «Теперь всё будет иначе, Хрона».Эти слова должны заставить её верить во что-то светлое, но Хрона знает: иначе — это не обязательно хорошо.Может быть так же плохо, просто иначе плохо.Хрону крепко обнимают, и она мечтает сдохнуть.





	Чёрное

Тут темно. Очень. Очень. Очень.  
Слёзы — мерзкие и тёплые, катятся по щекам и стынут тут же — становится ещё хуже. Слёзы — неприятные.  
Жизнь тоже неприятная. И к горлу подступает отчаяние, а оно мерзкое, мерзкое, вот бы снова не вылезло, не выползло из глотки, как в прошлый раз.  
Дверь беззвучно закрывается, и мама пропадает за ней — беззвучно.  
Тишина неприятная. В проклятой тишине слишком много звуков.

_Эти звуки идут из её головы._

Мама говорит, что Хрона заслужила это.  
Мама говорит, что Хроне нужно просто сделать так, как она велит, и тогда всё будет хорошо.  
Но Хрона не хочет, не…  
О, нет.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет, она не может, не может, _не может!_

Глотку сводит от рыданий, узкую грудь давит что-то (будто чьи-то цепкие руки), но сколько не реви, сколько не кричи — мама не слышит.  
_ (не хочет слышать) _  
Мама говорит, что знает гораздо лучше; мама верит в неё, верит, что Хрона сможет.  
И, как всегда, снова оказывается права.

В кроликах, как оказалось, нет ничего милого. Они глупые и ничего не понимают, только смотрят куда-то сквозь тебя и запуганно прижимают уши.  
Тупые мерзкие кролики.  
_Которые тоже умеют чувствовать._

Мама говорит, что все чувствуют, и это нормально. Ощущения спасают нас, боль предупреждает об опасности. Глупый человек сам не знает, как уследить за своим телом и жизнью, и единственное, что может ему помочь, — это боль и страх.

Боль кроликов предупредила тоже, страх предостерегал их уже шестые сутки, но спастись они не смогли: Хрона была везде.  
Хрона могла всё.  
Из кроликов вытекало какое-то красно-бордовое месиво, и Хроне становилось плохо.  
Но мама улыбалась, _улыбалась_, гладила её по голове, и Хрона забывала про всё на свете, устало прижимаясь к маминому животу.  
Забывала — на счастливых несколько минут; когда она идёт спать в свою комнату, она ложится на кровать, закрывает глаза и видит кроликов.  
Видит кровавое месиво, что вытекает из них.  
И — не спит.

Мама говорит, что Хроне нужно просто делать так, как она приказывает, и тогда всё будет хорошо.  
Но Хрона знает: хорошо не будет. Просто потому, что это она. Для Хроны «хорошо» никогда не наступит, а если и случится что-то подобное, то ничем хорошим оно точно не кончится.

***

_Хрона может всё._  
Сейчас она хорошо разбирается в кровавом месиве — её научила мать.  
Хрона потрошит людей и знает, где у них сердце, где кишки, зачем нужна селезёнка и печень; Хрона знает и даже может ударить так, чтобы человек сразу упал, или чтобы у него перехватило дыхание, или чтобы он смог сопротивляться — Хрона может всё.

Может, но не будет: кто знает, как оно всё обернётся?  
Что делать с человеком, который сопротивляется? Зачем целить в определённые места — не наверняка? Зачем делать всё это, если можно просто  
бить до смерти  
резать до смерти  
терзать до смерти  
кромсать до смерти  
душить до смерти  
давить до смерти  
колоть до смерти  
сжимать до смерти  
рвать до смерти  
до смерти  
до смерти  
до сме

Люди быстро кончаются.  
Хрона смотрит на то, как такие разные люди становятся таким одинаковым кровавым месивом.  
И у таких разных людей такие одинаковые голубые души.  
Она улыбается и думает, что в следующий раз может даже не будет бояться — Хрона может всё.

_Но умеет только убивать._

***

Когда-то у Хроны тоже была красная кровь.  
Но теперь её кровь — чёрная.  
Мысли чёрные.  
И душа, конечно же, тоже чёрная. Чёрная, сырая и прогнившая.  
Но тёплая — что-то внутри Хроны продолжает отчаянно тянуться к жизни, надежде и свету, и…  
Хронина душа — это идеальное место для развития плесени, и она сгнивает изнутри.

Хрона — отброс, фикция, дрянь, но всё же пытается что-то сделать сама. Её мать жалеет её, направляет, указывает путь, и всё же Хроне иногда становится до одури страшно, до ужаса мерзко, до омерзения дурно; она делает всё не так, ох уж эта Хрона.  
Хрона глупая, очень глупая, поэтому оказывалась в чёрной комнате слишком часто.  
Но, следует признать, даже один раз в этой комнате был _слишком_.

Комната — чёрная-чёрная-чёрная и до физической боли пугающая.  
А тишина бесконечная. И начала тоже не имеет. Просто в определённый момент ты понимаешь, что она уже стала частью твоего существования — очень и очень нелепого.  
_Неприятного._

Хрона сворачивается комком на полу, безвольной тряпкой, чёрной и вязкой жижей.  
Холодно — она привыкла, голодно — можно потерпеть; ещё Хроне тихо и темно, но она это заслужила, так мама сказала, а мама всегда оказывается права.

Холодный пол проникает прямо в Хрону, Хрона становится холодным полом, сливается с ним, растворяется в этой чёрной комнате. Чернота — бесконечная, а пустота — чёрная (совсем как её кровь, как она сама!), и эта чёрная комната высасывает её маленькую душу в бесконечное ничто.

Глупая-глупая Хрона, зачем ты не слушаешь маму? Так будет только хуже, только хуже.  
Ты — ничтожество, Хрона, и ты едва ли существуешь, и твоё существование для этого мира — _неприятное_, ты слышишь, Хрона? Не разрушительное, не опасное, не отвратительное, _неприятное_.  
И всё самое мерзкое в этом _неприятном_. Люди ненавидят убийц, кишинов, мошенников, но _уважают_ их, потому что уважение — есть признание способности человека на что-либо, уважение — есть путь к защите.  
Но ты — вошь, Хрона, вошь и только. Ты вредна для здоровья, хоть и терпима, живёшь в своей грязи и влаге, живёшь, и человеку просто омерзительно от тебя.  
Ты — вошь, Хрона.  
Твоё тельце хорошо бы зажать меж ногтей и выпустить кишки наружу.  
Кажется, у вши они тоже отнюдь не красные, верно?

Хрона лежит на полу и почему-то думает, как бы это выглядело, если бы кто-то разрезал её напополам.

Хрона лежит и думает, что самое страшное в этом маленьком чёрном аду — время.  
_Отсутствие времени._

Мама просто запирала её в комнате, ничего не говоря и не обещая, а потом открывала дверь (когда ей вздумается) — в новый мир, новую жизнь, новую надежду.  
Хрона не знала, сколько это — пять дней, когда ты в чёрной комнате. Потому что чёрная комната — это перерождение, существование в небытие.  
И каждый раз, когда Хрона выходила из комнаты, она выходила оттуда с новым навыком.  
_ (решением) _  
Мама говорила, что Хрона просто дурочка, и не хочет делать то, что и так умеет; поэтому и отправляется в свою комнату — думать над своим поведением.  
И Хрона думала над своим поведением, думала, честно; думала о маме, о том, что тут холодно, страшно и голодно, и о том, что мама, как всегда, права.  
Но Хрона уверена, что выходит из комнаты другим _существом_; и оно умеет делать то, чего не умело делать то, _прежнее_.

Как-то раз в чёрной комнате Хрона научилась быть не-человеком. Это был самый полезный навык.  
С тех пор в душе у Хроны не растёт даже плесень.

***

В чёрной комнате у Хроны был Рагнарёк. И Рагнарёк был хуже одиночества. Он был сильнее, чем одиночество,  
он будто бы был материально-настойчивым воплощением её собственного одиночества, воплощением её безумия, ненормальности, перерождения. Он кричал слишком громко, бил слишком сильно, он был — слишком-слишком-слишком — слишком много, слишком страшно, слишком везде.  
Он был _ею_.

_Он — это ты, ты — это он, нас нет, есть только я, я, я…_

Хрона в ужасе открывает глаза, и чёрный мир вокруг неё замирает.  
Не успел, нет, дружок, не в этот раз.  
Хрона — фикция, ничтожество, иллюзия; иногда ей кажется, что её не существует. А у Рагнарька — сильная и властная душа, Рагнарёк хочет жить.  
И каждый день, каждую ночь (имеет ли смысл время в этой комнате?) Хрона борется за свою жизнь, за своё тело, за право существовать…  
За мысль о том, что она может _быть_.  
Хрониных сил было слишком много, крови — много, безумия — много, одиночества — много.  
Чересчур много для одной маленькой и бесполезной Хроны. Ей бы просто забиться в угол и сидеть, беспомощной и жалкой, а не разрываться на части от того, что она может.  
Ей бы…

Как-то раз Хрона сошла с ума.  
Она точно не помнит, как это было, да и примерно — тоже.  
Безумие как тишина: оно длится, наверное, уже целую вечность, но ты вдруг замираешь и понимаешь, что в твоих зубах чьё-то лицо, тёплая кровь течёт прямо в рот, жертва в ужасе закатывает глаза, бьёт тебя руками, а вокруг  
ти-ши-на.  
И когда это она так резко наступила? ..

Хрона понятия не имела, как ещё можно контактировать с людьми.  
Хрона не понимала людей, не знала — зачем они поступают именно _так_ и что с ними делать, если они до сих пор не мертвы.  
И тысячи раз до _этого_ Хрона видела, как люди в немом отчаянии, в её цепких руках,  
(в своих собственных чёрных комнатах)   
боролись за своё существование, за право _быть_, и делали всё, что в их жалких силах, и в этих отчаянных глазах Хрона видела себя, свою борьбу, свою слабость, жалкость и ничтожность,  
но  
не сегодня.  
Сегодня сильнее она.

Но однажды Хроне не удалось убить её людей с её отчаянием в глазах.  
Однажды ей пришлось встретиться с ними снова.  
Тогда Хрона впервые увидела, что человек может бороться не только за свою жизнь, не только за чужую…  
_Тот кролик боролся за **её** жизнь._

Никогда раньше Хрона так остро не ощущала своего существования, своей души, своей значимости.  
Она не хотела, чтобы в неё кто-то лез — зачем кому-то лезть прямо в душу? ..  
И она плакала — потому что это было очень больно, мерзко и тяжело. В этом действии нет никакого добра, и счастья никакого нет, есть только боль, и боль эту надо терпеть.  
И Хрона терпит, Хрона привыкла терпеть — каждый раз что-то новое, что-то страшное, и с этим она справится тоже.

Но когда её личная борьба (без помощи Рагнарёка), утихла и отступила, то Хрона поняла одну очень важную вещь: на самом деле, у людей очень нежные и аккуратные руки.  
Она не знает, почему подумала именно об этом, почему эта мысль была такой правильной и важной, но…  
Руки не всегда резкими движениями пытаются ударить тебя, вцепиться покрепче, содрать побольше.  
Теперь Хрона знает — надо было просто протянуть руку в ответ.

Тёплая.  
Мягкая.  
Уверенная и очень осторожная — как и пронзающий насквозь взгляд.  
Хронину руку держат так аккуратно, как будто это самая большая драгоценность в мире.

И тогда… тогда…  
Хрона умерла.

Захлебнулась страхом и не смогла отдышаться (забыла — как), напоролась животом на собственное непонимание, обожглась о _заботу_ и отравилась отчаянием.  
Эти раны — самые страшные, они не лечатся (никто никогда не рассказывал ей — как их лечить), и по зову чёрной крови они не залатаются за считанные секунды, подобно жалкому телу, — как, если она не пускает чёрную кровь в душу? ..  
Эта боль каждый раз давала знать, что в этом мире осталось хоть что-то, что принадлежит Хроне — маленькое, чувствующее и несогласное — и это пугало, это завораживало.

Но сейчас всё было _иначе_.  
Да, это была не первая её смерть, отнюдь; Медуза знала толк в этих делах.

Только вот Медуза никогда не скрывала свой гнев. Она никогда не скупилась на слова. Она всегда называла причину, перед тем, как её убить.  
И после каждого нового перерождения Хрона знала, что делать.

Но что не так сейчас?  
Что ей делать, что?!.

Этот немой вопрос остывает в её глазах, но никто не торопится давать ей ответ.  
Ей — улыбаются.  
Хрону держат за руку, смотрят в глаза и разрывают душу.  
Что значит эта улыбка? ..

«Теперь всё будет иначе, Хрона».

Эти слова должны заставить её верить во что-то светлое, но Хрона знает: иначе — это не обязательно хорошо.  
Может быть так же плохо, просто иначе плохо.

Хрону крепко обнимают, и она мечтает сдохнуть.

***

Мечты сбываются, пусть старые и почти забытые — теперь Хрона сидит в углу и ничего, ничего не значит.  
Она не знает, выпустят ли её из этой серой комнаты (а если выпустят, то куда?), она не знает, с чем она выйдет из этой серой комнаты, как она будет жить после этой серой комнаты, чего от неё хочет эта Мака.

Хрона нервно смеётся, рассеянно трогая себя за лицо: и мама, и Мака — обе они хотели, чтобы ей было как лучше. Но почему желание помочь всегда идёт вкупе с обязательным уничтожением? ..

Хрона — ничто.  
Но Хроне улыбаются и снова протягивают руку. Хрону выпускают из комнаты и не проверяют наличие у неё новых навыков.  
И в её нынешней тишине очень много добрых слов, которые говорят, что чёрной в её жизни осталась только кровь.

Хрона улыбается, смеётся — давно ей не было так хорошо.  
Хрона улыбается и верит: ничем хорошим это точно не кончится.


End file.
